The present invention relates to a device for exercising the quadriceps and hamstring muscles of the leg after surgery or recovering from an injury. In recent years, there has also been a substantial increase in the use of training weights on both legs and arms for the purpose of strengthening muscles and improving endurance and coordination in certain athletic programs.
The concept of an adjustable weight carried on the foot is well-known in the prior art as exemplified by the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,020 to Montour, et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,968 to Mason PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,898 to McCory, et al.
Normally some form of lead weight is removably positioned in an ankle-wrap device, however, the Montour, et al U.S. Pat. No. (3,427,020) does teach the utilization of any fluid material which can be carried in a series of small compartments removably positioned in pockets around the device.